melanie_martinez_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alphabet Boy
"Alphabet Boy" é a quinta faixa de Melanie Martinez em seu álbum de estréia, Cry Baby. Dois clipes de estúdio de 15 segundos foram lançados no verão de 2014 e na primavera de 2015. Foi confirmado em 1º de junho. Outro clipe de 15 segundos foi lançado em 29 de julho no Instagram de Melanie. O videoclipe foi lançado em 2 de junho de 2016. Tema De acordo com Melanie, "Alphabet Boy" (ou Garoto Alfabeto) era um garoto que estava na faculdade que ela costumava namorar. Ele estudou música e costumava tentar ensiná-la a escrever canções como se houvesse uma fórmula ou que ela não estivesse escrevendo músicas corretamente. Isso a deixou furiosa e ela queria elaborar sobre isso. Ela disse à VICE que Alphabet Boy é a música-tema de separação entre Cry Baby e o mesmo. Após os eventos de Carousel, Cry Baby decide quebrar as coisas. Alphabet Boy, a quem ela já havia caído, fez com que ela percebesse que ele não vale a pena seu cuidado ou esforços para amar ele. Cry Baby prova que ela é tão esperta quanto ele, se não mais inteligente, depois que suas tentativas de se colocar acima dela falham. Ela deixa-lo no final, mencionando que ela não é uma "criança agora" e pode tomar decisões maduras para si mesma, colocando Cry Baby no caminho de seu crescimento e maturidade. Referências * O trecho "Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me" faz referência à Bittersweet Tragedy. Letra Versão Original = Clímax Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh 1 Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry If you dangle that diploma and I dead you don't be surprised Pré-Refrão I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy Refrão I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys You won the spelling bee now But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Clímax Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh 2 Apples aren't always appropriate apologies Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins But you're not my daddy and I'm not your dolly And your dictionary's destroyed Pré-Refrão I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy Refrão I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys You won the spelling bee now But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy 2 Alphabet boy Oh alphabet boy Alphabet boy Alphabet boy My alphabet boy Ooh-ooh Refrão I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys You won the spelling bee now But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Clímax Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh Alphabet boy Alphabet boy Ooh yeah Alphabet boy |-|Tradução = Clímax Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh 1 Sempre mirando aviões de papel em mim quando você está por perto Você me constrói como blocos de construção para assim poder me derrubar Você pode esmagar a minha bengala doce, mas você nunca vai me ver chorar Se você exibir esse diploma e eu matar você, não fique surpreso Pré-Refrão Eu sei os meus A-B-C's Ainda que você continue me ensinando Eu digo foda-se o seu diploma Garoto alfabetizado Você acha que é mais inteligente do que eu Com toda a sua poesia ruim Fodam-se todos os seus A-B-C's Garoto alfabetizado Refrão Não sou uma criancinha agora Me veja ficando grande agora Soletre meu nome na geladeira agora Com todos os seus brinquedos de alfabetização Você ganhou o concurso de soletração agora Mas você é mais esperto do que eu agora? Você é o príncipe do parquinho Garotinho alfabetizado Clímax Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh 2 Maçãs nem sempre são um pedido de desculpas apropriadas Gotas de caramelo e chiclete são agridoces para mim Você me chama de criança enquanto você continua contando todas as suas moedas Mas você não é meu papai, eu não sou sua bonequinha e seu dicionário está destruído Pré-Refrão Eu sei os meus A-B-C's Ainda que você continue me ensinando Eu digo foda-se o seu diploma Garoto alfabetizado Você acha que é mais inteligente do que eu Com toda a sua poesia ruim Fodam-se todos os seus A-B-C's Garoto alfabetizado Refrão Não sou uma criancinha agora Me veja ficando grande agora Soletre meu nome na geladeira agora Com todos os seus brinquedos de alfabetização Você ganhou o concurso de soletração agora Mas você é mais esperto do que eu agora? Você é o príncipe do parquinho Garotinho alfabetizado 2 Garoto alfabetizado Oh, garoto alfabetizado Garoto alfabetizado Oh, meu Garoto alfabetizado Meu garoto alfabetizado Ooh Refrão Não sou uma criancinha agora Me veja ficando grande agora Soletre meu nome na geladeira agora Com todos os seus brinquedos de alfabetização Você ganhou o concurso de soletração agora Mas você é mais esperto do que eu agora? Você é o príncipe do parquinho Garotinho alfabetizado Clímax Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh Garoto alfabetizado Oh, meu Garoto alfabetizado Garoto alfabetizado Uuh, sim Garoto alfabetizado